bitbbhfandomcom-20200215-history
This Is Your Life, Bear (Transcript)
Transcript taken in "This Is Your Life, Bear", Season 5, episode 40, 200th episode overall. Transcript Welcome to the Big Blue House, What's That Smell? and Bear Listens to the Radio Welcome to the Blue House Hello from the small Mouse Things to do fun for you Howdy from the big Bear Want some fun Here's where just for you all is new In the House of Blue Lots of room at our House Catch the Moon at our House Kitchen's here Bathroom's there Attic's Full of stuff here Pillow's Full of fluff here Whoop-dee-doo Just for you In the House of Blue Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Door is open Come on in Now you're here So Let's (babbles) Begin Bear: Huh. A contest and you win a vacation. With five friends. I could take everybody from the Big Blue House. Oh, a vacation would be great. And I do know my Cha-Cha Records. Bear Removes Cheese / Listens Some More Pip and Pop Tell Bear About It Pip and Pop: Well, we wanted to know... Pip: When the garbage collectors come to get the trash, do they just take the bag, Pop: Or do they leave a totally new can too? Bear: That's what you wanted to know? Pip and Pop: Mmm, yeah. Bear: Okay. Well, when the garbage collector comes, they take the bag and leave the can. Bear Continues Listening / Makes a Phone Call {Cut to: Outside - Ojo has her back turned, covering her eyes.} Ojo: Three, Four {Ojo walks away.} {Tutter spots at the living room, and shocks to see that Bear has to listen to WCHA-CHA.} Tutter: {frightened} Bear wins a vacation? {gulps} Oh, no. I got to tell everybody else. It's Great to Be a Bear Oh, what a lucky day Things turning out this way I feel like giving the world a high-five And when you feel this great You really appreciate Just being alive But, gee, it's great to be a bear I get to be a bear Every day of my life Lucky me, all the things I get to do Like spending time with you-oo-hoo-hoo-hoo It's great to be a bear I never want to pout When things aren't working out Sometimes you're lucky, sometimes not Oh, well. So take it all in stride On life's rollercoaster ride Always remember the great stuff you've got Yes sirree, it's great to be a bear I get to be a bear Every day of my life And, gee, what a lucky thing to be When you are here with me-ee-ee-ee-ee-ee It's great to be a bear And if my portrait's made some day The caption's going to say "He did it all the Bear way" Golly gee It's great to be a bear Sniff sniff here and cha-cha there Every day of my life And when you do What only you can do Must be great just being you-oo-hoo-hoo-hoo 'Cause it's great to be a bear. {Bear walks out of the living room. The camera begins to pan slowly to see the living room itself.} Bear's Friends Talk About It {Cut to - Kitchen} Ojo: So what did you hear him say exactly, Tutter? Tutter: Boy, oh, boy. Do I need a vacation, I got a house full of little friends. Ojo: Oh, my. It sounds like he was upset. Pip and Pop: Whoa. Pip: Bear never gets upset. Treelo: Poor Bear. Pop: Hey. Bear. {The word "Bear" is shown above.} Pop: Whoa. Pip: I didn't know you could do that, Pop. Pop: There's a lot of stuff you don't know about me. Ojo: We could show Bear how much appreciate. (Everyone gathers around) Ojo: Okay. So here's the plan. Shadow's Story (Cut to: Ojo's Room) (Bear finishing packing a suitcase, places a snow bear toy on the bed.) Bear: There. Can't forget you, Snowbear. You can use a vacation too. (chuckles) Well, that's it. we're all packed and ready to-- (interrupted by female laugh offscreen) Did you hear that? (puts his hand in his ear to hear another laugh) That sounds like Shadow. You know, If we look real hard and sing our song, she'll appear. Ready? {sings in the key of F} ♪ Oh, where-oh-where oh where is Shadow? ♪ {spots at two doors} ♪ Where-oh-where oh where is Shadow? ♪ ♪ Where-oh-where oh where is Shadow? ♪ ♪ Where could Shadow be? ♪♪ {looks quickly, shouts} Shadow! {Bear looks at the floor, Shadow appears inside Ojo's Room and laughs.} Shadow: Here I am, you fuzzy old fella. Bear: Oh, Hi, Shadow. So good to see you. So what have you been doing today? Shadow: {sits down} Oh, nothing much. Just sort of taking it easy, Bear. Bear: Oh, that's what we're going to be doing very soon, Shadow. I won us a vacation. Shadow: Wonderful, Bear. Bear: Well, Shadow, do you happen to have a story for us today? Shadow: {stands up} Ho-ho, yes. Ah. I think you'll appreciate this one. Just watch. {glitter shines} Shadow: (narrating) The milkman's horse clicked and clopped down the lane. The milkman's horse, she tosses a silvery mane. *horse neighs* The gentle ol' mare stops at every door. Just like she'd been a thousand times before. And everyday starts the same old way whether there's sun or rain. Cop in the corner pats her on the nose. Cop-Who's a good horse? Yea. Shadow: (narrating) She gets a hug from the lady hanging out the clothes. Lady: Aww, such a nice horse! Shadow: (narrating) The school kids like to give her a treat because she's always ready for a bite to eat. *horse eats apple* The milkman's horse is a flowering source with happiness in the town. *horse neighs and runs* {glitter shines} Bear: Wow. What a great story, Shadow. Thank you. Shadow: Ah, the pleasure is mine, Bear. And if you need another story, (singsong) You know my song! Tutter's Disco Party {Cut to: Living Room - Night} Bear: I'm right... {realizes the living room is dark} Hey...it's awfully dark here. (looks around) Tutter: We're here to say thank you. Bear: Huh? Tutter: Hit it! We all know this guy Yes, tall and orange brown he's really strong and if you want a song he's the guy to have around he's there when cheese needs moving he's always lend a clam if it weren't for that great big Bear, I wouldn't be half the mouse I am And we say thank you, Thank You, Bear Cause you're the one who's always there For all the joy and fun we get to share Thank You, Bear Thank You, Bear He's been asking us "Hey, What's That Smell?" ever since he was a cub (He was so cute) He sings our songs about our teeth He plays pirates in the tub He's the late one furry hunk of love as gentle as he's tall Of all the bears I don't like he's the nicest one of all (And I know some nice bears) And we say thank you, Thank You, Bear Cause you're the one who's always there These are the three simple words we'd like to share Thank You, Bear Thank You, Bear For sniffing us each morning For calming us at night For having us where things go wrong and teaching us what's right For telling us a story And making us a home For showing us what love is through all the love you shown So we say thank you, Thank You, Bear There's no one else I swear (I solemnly swear) For all the joy and love we get to share Thank You, Bear Thank You, Bear Thank You, Bear Bear: Oh, But, guys, I won a vacation. All: Huh? Bear: I guess the correct Cha-Cha record. Doc Hogg: Oh. All: So you're leaving?! (they start sobbing) Oh, Bear! Don't go! Pip and Pop: (groaning) Bear Travels to Sequoia Hotel and Meets Luna / The Goodbye Song Bear: Look, she's here too. Hey, Luna. Luna: Bear? Why, Hello, Bear. This isn't where I'm used to seeing you. My, my. Bear: Yeah, I know. Fancy, right? Both: (laughing) Luna: How was your day in The Big Blue House? Bear: I won a vacation on WCHA-CHA today. Luna: Really? That's great, Bear. Bear: And that wasn't even the best part of the day. Luna: Hmm? Bear: Everybody decided to show me how much I mean to them today, I was so touched. Luna: Well, well, that's more wonderful, Bear. Although I must say it doesn't surprise me. You care so much for others it makes sense that others would care for you. Bear: Oh, well, Thank you, Luna. Luna: One life touches many others, Bear. We should make sure that each life we touch, we touch in as positive a way as we can. Bear: That's a really good point, Luna. In fact, that may be the most important thing of all. Luna: Oh, speaking of which, I'd better be getting back up in the night sky. The Earth needs my light. Bear: Well, Luna, speaking of life, will you sing The Goodbye Song with me before you go? Luna: I would love to, Bear. I'd love to. {They sing The Goodbye Song Season 3 The Attic style, it shows a four clip montage} Bear: Bye, now. (heads back to the room) Well, thanks for coming to the Sequoia Hotel. Bye. (turns off) Oh, (turns back on) by the way, I hope I've been one of the nicest parts of your life because you are one of the nicest parts of mine. I'll see you back at the Big Blue House. Bye. Category:Season 5 Transcripts Category:Transcripts